¡¿Soy un vampiro?
by Beln Heartphilia
Summary: Hola este es mi primer fic espero que les guste aquí les dejo un pequeño resumen: Lucy chica de 17 años de un pasado oculto que ni ella tiene idea ya que un sello mágico le a hecho olvidar su pasado pero no se esperaba que despertaría pronto y con la ayuda de su gremio Fairy tail podrá salir adelante. Natsu y Lucy, Gruvia, Jerza habra humor pero no me alcanzo para otro Geners
1. Capitulo 1: Año 191 P1

Hola este es mi primer fic espero que les guste aquí les dejo un pequeño resumen: Lucy una adolescente de 17 años no sabe que sus "sueños" son recuerdos de su pasado olvidado, pero, en una noche su instinto empieza a despertar en una noche donde sabrá que sus recuerdos no son sueños y empieza a investigar sobre su raza pura, pero no sabe que algunos vampiros impuros la andan buscando para tomar su sangre y ser los que dominen el mundo, ya que en otra era, antes de que ella se quedara en un estado de sueño, los puros pero en especial los Heartphilia eran los soberanos del mundo que lo mandaban con inteligencia, poder (tanto en dinero como en…na ustedes ya saben), belleza, etc; eran y sigue siendo perfectos con la ultima Heartphilia, Lucy, que seguirá ella pero siendo mejor que todos los Heartphilia por haber nacido en el día de un eclipse. Así que sus amigo del gremio la ayudaran en todo. Va a ver mucho NALU, Gruvia, Jerza…pero va haber mas NALU!

**ADVERTENCIA: Antes de que empiecen a leer debo avisar de que este fic no es para personas de imaginación muy vivida ya que tendrá ****TERROR AL PRINCIPIO****, HUMOR Y ROMANCE, así que ya están advertidos no es mi culpa si no me hicieron caso.**

Los personajes de fairy tail no son míos si no del gran Hiro Mashima ya que si fuera mio ya abría hecho que Natsu y Lucy empezaran a ser novios

-dialogo -

(Mis intervenciones)

"para remarcar algo"

""_Pensamientos""_

_Flash Back_

_Recontó_

¿Soy un vampiro?

Capitulo 1: Año 196 P1

-Otosa….y-yo…gomenasai n-no pu-de hacer nada pa-para sal-var a mi madre…gomenasai –dijo una pequeña rubia llorando que a la vez estaba cubierta de sangre disculpándose con su otosa –gomenasai gomenasai –repetía

-… -se quedo en shock por la revelación del cadáver de su esposa que se podía jurar que el también iba a llorar – ¿Que paso hija? – le preguntó cortante y frío –Michelle…puedes quedarte un rato pero antes trae lápiz, papel, la carta y la lista de vivienda de todos los puros –le dijo a una peli castaña claro también en el tono frío

-… está bien señor Jude –Le respondió con voz quebrada/sorprendida

-Cuenta –Le dijo con el mismo tono de antes

-ve –veras –dijo llorando la rubia pequeña

_Recontó_

_Una pequeña niña de cabellos rubios, de ojos color chocolate y de 5 años de edad, iba con un vestido de color rosa pálido con su pelo suelto, iba corriendo por el bosque a una velocidad inhumana, siendo el único testigo la luna, mientras que es acompañada por una mujer de unos 17 años igual que ella solo que con un vestido rosa oscuro y el pelo iba en tomate con unos mechones sueltos adelante_

_-Mama –Llamo la rubia pequeña feliz_

_-¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¿Puedo yo ayudar con tu problema? –Le pregunto la Mama a su hija -¿Tanto esta entusiasmada usted con su primera caza? –Le pregunto al verla detenidamente que sus ojos se le cambiaban a rojo sangre poco a poco_

_-Hai, ya que es mi primera vez y yo quiero hacerlo bien –Dijo esto con estrellitas en los ojos –Pero lo que te quería preguntar…es…..etto…si… ¡SI HAY PUMAS DONDE ESTAMOS PARA QUE YO LE PUEDA CHUPARLE TODA LA SANGRE! –grito esto con baba en la boca y con los ojos ya rojos sangre por el hambre._

_-Hija, ¿Que te eh dicho sobre babear mientras hablas? Es de mala… -mas no alcanzo a terminar la frase ya que fue interrumpida._

_-Ya se, ya se pero…su olor es tan magnífico como el olor de los humanos, bueno quizás estoy exagerando las cosas ya que el de los humanos es mejor, (ya sabéis lo que son ellas XD) y se me empieza a hacer agua la boca –Dijo esto de nuevo con baba solo que esta vez con sus colmillos, garras y un aura maligna empezando a salir._

_-Con gotas al mas estilo anime le dijo –Hija contrólate…n-no dejes que tu verdadero ser, tu sangre te controle y menos en un momento así –dijo nerviosa la madre ya que ella es una de los vampiros más peligrosos de la historia._

_Al decir eso la madre, la rubia pequeña reacciono poniendo, según ella, su actitud falsa para no dañar a su madre, ya que ella sabía perfectamente que tenia de tener cuidado de no descontrolar su sangre, (lo que no sabe es que su sangre es indomable que solo la puede domar un sello que más adelante se explicara HORROR SALVENSE QUIEN PUEDA que pronto su sangre se descontrolará T_T) así que tomo aire y guardo sus garras y el aura maligna se disipo pero dejo sus colmillos afuera _

_-Bueno hija, ya hemos hablado sobre ese tema ya ase 2 años cuando tenias 3 años y tu sigues insistiendo en probarlos pero no te atreves porque… -Mas no pudo terminar ya que fue interrumpida por su pequeña rubia_

_-"Porque son humanos, son seres vivos que tienen un futuro esperándolos, una vida, y en eso su sangre es la vida de esa persona, ser vivo o lo que sea" –Dijo imitando su voz a la perfección -ya me lo se de memoria mama, y si, es por eso del porque no tomo sus vidas ya que seria lo mismo que destruir al mundo, la naturaleza, lo que estamos viviendo ahora, lo que gobiernas con mi otosa, este mundo; yo aprecio sus vidas pero siguen siendo para mi un alimento si tiene sangre ,esa sangre caliente, muy rica, que estoy segura que si la pruebo no podre parar de beberla y que es casi igual con los pumas, bueno no ya que con ellos si puedo parar de beber su sangre, pero su olor no es tan rico como la de los humanos y la de los alces es….puaj es asquerosa su sangre es muy fría que me causa nauseas al olerlo y al tomarla ni se acerca a ser tan rica como la de los jaguares que esa si es exquisita y si el olor es así estoy segura que la de los humanos es igual… -Dijo esto con solo las garras saliéndole, pero, no pudo terminar por 2 cosas detecto un olor repugnante haciendo que parara y también por el susto del grito de su madre._

_-¡HIJA! ¡YA BASTA DE HABLAR DE ESE TEMA! ¡SI NUESTRO CLAN Y LOS DE RAZA PURA NO TOMAN SANGRE HUMANA ES PORQUE ELLOS SI APRECIA LA VIDA DE LOS HUMANOS COMO TU! ¡CUANDO LLEGUEMOS A LA MANSIÓN DESPUÉS DE ESTA CAZA ESTARÁS CASTIGADA JOVENCITA UN AÑO SIN…! -Mas no pudo terminar la frase al detectar 2 cosas el olor de un impuro y movimiento de acecho hacia su querida hija -¡CUIDADO!_

_Continuara…_


	2. Capitulo 2: Año 191 P2

Capitulo 2: Año 196 P2

_-¡CUIDADO! –Le gritó la madre a su hija_

_Interponiéndose entre su hija y el impuro terminó ella siendo decapitada al instante sin poder sacar sus llaves celestiales a tiempo, terminó muerta de no reaccionar más rápido, donde todo esto transcurrió al frente de los ojos de su hija que quedo sorprendida y en shock._

_El cuerpo callo hacia adelante al frente de la pequeña rubia con la cabeza al lado de un árbol no muy cerca de esa escena ya que fue lanzada lejos, mientras que el cuerpo de la madre salía sangre a montones formando un charco mientras que se veía los hueso y órganos cristalizados por ser vampiro excepto la sangre ya que eso es su fuente de vida._

_-El vampiro impuro se agachó al cuerpo de la madre –Bueno no es la hija de la luna negra pura pero esto es suficiente para ser un puro y tener lo mismo que los Heartphilia, el poder… –dijo esto mientras tomaba toda la sangre de la madre dejándola vacía y asiendo que se pudiera ver todos los órganos vitales cristalizados de la difunta madre -…Vaya vaya si lo que decían es verdad, siento como todo corre dentro de mi –dijo mientras de la nada le salía un aura negra que lo rodeaba - ¡JAJAJAJA!¡ PERO AUN NO ES SUFICIENTE ACABARÉ CON LOS PUROS Y EN ESPECIAL CON LOS HEARTPHILIA COMO LO ISIERÓN CON MI CLAN!...oooo pero que veo al parecer humanos se acercan corriendo acá por mis gritos jejeje veo que tendré una buena cena, por lo que mi olfato no se equivoca, son 23 que suerte._

_El ahora puro se acercaba a la niña pequeña, ya que decidió que ella sería su primera víctima, pero no se esperaba esto, sus ojos no se les veían ya que los cubría el flequillo de su chasquilla, mientras de un momento a otro la niña perdió la cordura al ver la muerte de su madre y el cadáver al frente de sus propios ojos, que ahora mismo son rojo sangre pero sin el brillo de siempre, que, sin dudarlo, su sangre se descontrolo dándole la venganza de su madre haciendo que un aura realmente terrible la rodeara que no se dio cuenta que todos los insectos y animales salieran huyendo por instinto pero los humanos no ya que ellos no actúan por instinto no le hacen caso que sin darse cuenta muchos humanos ya estaban corriendo hacia el impuro para pararlo, ella no lo dudo 2 veces y ataco al impuro lo descuartizó con sus propias manos dejando su cabeza lo último, pero, los humanos interfirieron tratando de matar a la niña ya que se dieron cuenta de que ellos son vampiros pero pensaron que era impuros lo cual es a medias de correcto por la pequeña rubia, ella se dio cuenta de eso y saco sus garras y también le crecieron más los colmillos haciéndolos gigantes y se abalanzó hacia los humanos matándolos uno por uno ya que muchos eran lanzados por el fuerte poder maligno que salía del cuerpo de la rubia, los iba matando tan velozmente y tan peligrosamente fuerte que ni un vampiro normal la podría igualar en velocidad y en poder, les fue chupando la sangre y decapitándolos o partiéndolos por la mitad dejando ver sus entrañas o simplemente les enteró sus uñas en el corazón, fue pasando el tiempo y solo quedo uno con la ponzoña impregnada en su cuerpo ya que la rubia recupero solo un poco la cordura dejándolo sufrir con el veneno esparciéndose causándole dolor por la transformación y curándose las heridas, la rubia lo dejo con su sufrimiento, pidiéndole que lo matara por el dolor, se acerco al vampiro con el poquito de cordura le quedara, (literalmente el 0,00000000000000001% de cordura le quedaba…uf qué bueno que no estuve ahí o sino ya habría muerto T_T me dio miedo mi propio fic) lo tomo del cuello sin ocupa su fuerza y le pregunto:_

_-¿Cuál es tu nombre? –Le dijo de manera muy fría y cortante que le dio escalofríos al puro_

_-Mi nombre es conocidos por muchos unos me llaman por el despiadado, otros por el demonio y otros por el… -Mas no logro terminar de hablar ya que fue interrumpido por un grito y un aura maligna peor que antes haciendo que los pocos animales que quedaban murieran por el veneno que despedía el cuerpo de la pequeña rubia (oooo si creo que me estoy pasando ¿no creen? Por eso les advertí sobre el fic que no es para menores de edad de 10 años que sean muy asustadizos y con una imaginación tan vivida como la de muchos que entre los muchos estoy yo XD tendré pesadillas genial T_T T_T T_T) _

_-¡CALLATE! ¡SOLO QUIERO SABER TU MALDITO NOMBRE Y CLAN YA QUE SE NOTA QUE ERAS UN IMPURO ANTES POR TU OLOR TAN REPUGNANTE QUE DESPEDÍAS ANTES QUE AHORA ES UNA MEZCLA PARECIDA A LOS PUROS, ERES ASQUEROSO! ASI QUE AHORA DECIDME TU ESTÚPIDO NOMBRE ESCORIA DE… -""No debo decir ese garabato debo mantener mis modales hasta mi difunta madre lo aria en un momento como este…"__difunta"__ "" –difunta –lo repitió en un murmuró no audible para los humanos pero no para los vampiros, lo que significa que el impuro lo oyó y se rió_

_-Jajaja si t-tu mad-re a-a mu-muerto y yo la mate Jajaja-a –Se reía con dificultad ya que estaba agonizando por la pérdida de sus brazos, piernas y una pequeña parte de su hombro._

_La pequeña rubia se descontrolo de nuevo y le pego otro mordisco con sus filosos colmillos sacándole el otro pedazo del otro hombro que estaba intacto_

_-¡AAAAAAAA! –Grito de un alarido de dolor el puro_

_-¡AHORA DECIDME TU MALDITO NOMBRE DE UNA BUENA VEZ!_

_-Está bien m-mi nom-bre e-es G-Garjow… y-y mi clan es… -No hablo para tomar un gran trago de aire y soltarle todo -…mi clan es "El Rah" soy el ultimo de mi clan ya que tus estúpidos ancestros Heartphilia entre ellos tus padres nos mataron a todos dejándome a mi intacto por mi escape de la batalla y ahora me tienes a mi matando a tu estúpida madre que se deciso de los míos iba a matarte pero no pude pero ahora te daré mi maldición, la maldición del clan El Rah "El tiempo pasara, pero de este milenio estarás dormida cuando vuestra sangre sea sellada por el hechizo de tu maldición, tu maldita de la luna, tu sangre pura no se compara con la pureza de los otros vampiros puros pero a la vez maldita por ser la que nació en el eclipse de hace 5 años atrás en el festival de la luna donde todos los vampiros se reúnen en el templo vampírico para orar los ya difuntos hijos malditos de la luna pero la mas maldita fuiste tú al nacer justo en media noche donde se lleva el sacrificio, eres conocida por todos los vampiros. Eres la única maldita que queda en este mundo, todos ansiaran beber de tu sangre maldita y comer de tus entrañas pero de esas siempre te salvaras, mas, de esta maldición siguiente no… -Trago otra vez aire ya que está agonizando – U-un día, de, los que cuando, ya no puedas envejecer mas, te enamoraras de un humano de la sangre mas tentadora, exquisita y de mejor capacidad, tanto en olor como en sabor, pero la maldición sigue cuando se te debilite el sello y tu parte de la sangre no sellada se empiece a manifestar, por ser una de las hijas malditas de la luna; así que atenta con los pasos q-que s__egui__r__a__ssss...__¡AAAAAA! –Y con esas palabras no completadas la rubia pequeña lo decapito y se bebió toda su sangre _

_-Te lo merecías –Y sin más reunió todos los pedazos muertos de tanto hombres como del vampiro y los quemo todos juntos pero dejando a un lado al hombre que le impregno su ponzoña –Gomene no quería que fueras victima de mi descontrol para dejarte convirtiéndote en un monstro como yo te llevare a mi mansión para que termines tu transformación y te escondas de las personas que después te estarán persiguiendo por mi culpa…gomene de verdad –y sin más recogió las llaves de su difunta madre, a su madre y también al hombre y se los llevo la mansión en la que ella vive._

_En el camino se desahogó llorando y gritando todo lo que pudo hasta que llego a la mansión._

_Dentro de la mansión_

_-Mmmmm…se están tardando mucho en su caza y aun no es seguro dejar a mi hija que vaya a cazar ya que su verdadero yo se puede salir de control…ella apenas puede controlar su sangre maldita…ahora que lo pienso hace poco se oyeron hartos gritos y lloriqueos ¿Qué es lo que habrá pasado? –dijo esto un hombre muy preocupado de pelo color rubio oscuro_

_-No lo sé pero solo espero que mi nee-chan este bien y que no haya pasado nada malo –dijo una niña de unos 6 años de pelo castaño claro_

_-Hai… además tenemos que consultar con Layla sobre lo del sello y lo de sus llaves estelares… Michelle traedme la pulsera y las cartas_

_-Está bien Jude-sama…-mas, la peli-castaña claro no pudo continuar al detectar el olor de la pequeña rubia…pero a la vez el olor de un desconocido y el olor a la sangre de Layla -…Que bueno que has llegado Lu…¡KIIAAAAA! –grito muy asustada al ver la horrible escena de Layla decapitada, un hombre retorciéndose de dolor pero si pegar grito alguno y la rubia pequeña empapada de mucha sangre con las garras largas y filosas, los colmillos muy grandes y filosos con restos de sangre en sus colmillos y boca, y un aura maligna amenazando en empezar a salir._

_Ante tal escena el peli-rubio y la peli-castaña quedaron en shock mientras que la rubia pequeña lloraba y gritaba_

_-Gomenasai –lloraba la rubia pequeña_

_Fin recontó_

_Continuara…_


	3. Capitulo 3: Año 191 P3

Capitulo 3: 196 P3

-Gomenasai…yo…..yo…no pude hacer nada…. ¡GOMENASAI! –dijo todo esto mientras lloraba desesperadamente pero mientras lo recordaba empezaba a perder la cordura de nuevo.

-Tranquila hija y tranquilízate aremos algo… -mas no completo la frase ya que Michelle reapareció con lo pedido – ¿Es todo lo que te pedí?

-Hai es todo y también le traje la pulsera que la di-difunta Layla le iba a poner para sellar… -ella tampoco logro terminar de hablar al ser silenciada por una mirada penetrante y después por gritos de humanos que empezaron a rodear a mansión, tenían antorchas y picos

-¡SALGAN VAMPIROS DEL MAL! ¡LOS MATAREMOS YA QUE USTEDES NO DEBEN EXISTIR! –Esos eran los gritos de los aldeanos muy enojados -¡USTEDES AN OSADO A MATAR A 22 PERSONAS Y QUIEN SABE A CUANTOS MÁS! ¡MALDITA PURA ECLIPSEANA SAL AHORA MISMO Y ENFRENTA LAS CONSECUENCIAS! –Les empezó a gritar a la rubia pequeña

-Rápido, enviad el mensaje a todos los puros y que vengan a toda prisa o será muy tarde para la ceremonia Michelle –le dijo Jude a Michelle

-Hai

-Otosa que es lo que está pasando… ¿Cómo encontraron a los cuerpos de mis victimas?

-Impuro…la maldición del clan "El Rah" debe estar haciendo efecto… -murmuro Jude

-Otosa que vamos a hacer con él –dijo apuntando al hombre que se estaba convirtiendo mientras se retorcía de dolor pero sin soltar ningún grito

-Lo llevare a la cámara de sueño donde ahí terminara su transformación y cuando haya terminado lo dejaremos libre

-Hai…Otosa…. ¿estará todo bien? –pregunto la rubia pequeña llorando nuevamente

-C-claro que estará todo bien yo… -más no pudo terminar lo que decía ya que empezaron a oírse muchos golpeteos en la puerta con unos gritos

-1…2…3…TIREN…otra vez…- y así se repetía varias veces hasta que un perrito aúllo por que un hombre le piso la cola

-¡Auuuuuu! -Aullaba el pequeño perrito de dolor

-¡Kitomy! –Grito la pequeña rubia perdiendo la cordura otra vez al pensar –""_Bastardos que le están haciendo a la pequeña Kitomy ya perdí a mi mama ¡NO DEJARE QUE ME QUITEN OTRA VIDA MAS A LA QUE APRECIO! ¡NO SE LOS PERDONARE!"" -_¡BASTARDOS, NO SE LOS PERDONARE! –Y sin más se fue corriendo hacia la puerta principal (por si acaso si no recuerdan que la transformación del capítulo anterior no se ha ido si no que sigue ahí solo se estaba controlando para no terminar asesinando a su padre y hermana al estar todavía con toda la transformación sin guardar nada).

-¡HIJA NOO! ¡NO LO HAGAS, NO TE ENSUSIES MAS LAS MANOS DE LO QUE YA ESTAN! –Mas el grito fue en vano ya que no lo escucho

-¡NEE-CHAN NOOO! –Le grito la hermana mayor de la rubia pequeña al verla sin cordura

-¡ALEJATE MICHELLEL-NEE CHAN O TE HARE DAÑO! ¡NO TE INTERPONGAS EN MI CAMINO NO PERDONARE A LOS PUTOS DE HUMANOS AL LASTIMAR A KITOMY! ¡NO DEJARE QUE NADIE MAS MUERA POR MI CULPA! –Grito la rubia pequeña a su hermana mayor (por si acaso si no lo mencione Michelle es 3 meses i medio mayor que la rubia pequeña cuyo nombre no será revelado hasta que yo lo escriba, y será pronto ya que estoy aburrida de escribir a cada rato "rubia pequeña" en vez de…. Casi lo digo uf que despistada soy XD jajajaja)

-Pero nee-chan… y-yo…yo… ¡YO PELEARE CONTIGO! ¡NO TE PUEDO DEJAR SOLA AL VER QUE LAYLA-SAMA…no…A NUESTRA MADRE SACRIFICARSE POR TI Y VER QUE ESTA MIERDA DE HUMANOS NO RESPETEN POR LO MENOS UN MINUTO DE SILENCIO! –Dijo todo esto mientras que le salía un aura aterradora rodeándole el cuerpo mientras que sus ojos color celeste se le volvían rojo sangre mientras que sus colmillos salían pero sin garras, (lo cual no eran tan grandes y no tan finos como los de su hermana a y también sin garras ya que las garras largas solo les salen a los malditos hijos de la luna, pero, la rubia pequeña las tiene más largas de lo normal al ser la única maldita que nació en media noche y a la vez es más bella que las demás mujeres que existen en el mundo o pobre el que caiga en la tentación de ella XD XD XD -_-) y sin darse cuenta ella también perdió la cordura al lograr leer los pensamientos de su nee-chan (si no lo había dicho antes lo diré ahora las vampiras o vampiros que son hermanos, novios, hijo a padre o los que son los vampiros más viejos con experiencia y poder se pueden leer los pensamientos entre ellos pero ellas no lo sabían ya que son solo infantes d años de edad lo cual no son lo suficientemente maduras, aunque lo demuestren XD, para controlar ese poder)

-Hai….arigatou Michelle sabía que podía confiar en ti –le dijo la rubia pequeña a su nee-chan al verla convertida y sin cordura ya que ella se dio cuenta de su intromisión en sus pensamientos al sentir que su barrera ser destruida por una esencia conocida por ella –""que bueno que nuestro padre nos enseño como captar la esencia de alguien leyéndote la mente pero como….. Nah no importa ahora lo que importa es matar a la escoria de la basura de humanos que hicieron que Kitomy…""-Mas no completo sus pensamientos al recordar cómo murió su madre y como Kitomy aulló de dolor –Kitomy…

Y después de eso fue controlada per su sangre y por su bestia vampírica y se lanzo hacia los humanos mientras que Michelle ya había destrozado la puerta dándole paso a su hermana

-¡MICHELLE, NOOO! ¡NO CAIGAS TAMBIEN TU EN TU DEMONIO, EN TU ZILCONIRES!

(Se dice zilconis)

Y sin más las dos infantes vampiras se les lanzaron matando a todo humano que estaba ahí para después ir por toda la ciudad, mientras que su padre hacia un imposible intento de hacerlas razonar hasta que todos los vampiros tanto puros como impuros aparecieran por el escándalo, mientras que los primeros llegaron por la carta de ayuda y los segundos por el escándalo que habían hecho las dos infantes vampiras decidiendo que ya era hora de atacar a los puros ya que Garjow ya había hecho su jugada de esperanza al matar a Layla Heartphilia, y sin más se desato una guerra de puros, impuros y humanos, los cuales fueron los primeros en ser derrotados (noooo somos débiles toshte toshte T-T T.T T_T ) ya que los magos que hay en esta época no son muy poderosos

Esta guerra duro 5 meses siendo los ganadores los puros, pero, (genial el inútil y teme de el "pero" no confíen de que este "pero" sea bueno ) haciendo que solo 3 clanes de los puro terminaran viviendo, mientras que los impuros que sobrevivieron escaparan de ahí, los que clanes puros que sobrevivieron son el clan ,como obvio, el clan Heartphilia llamado Rayo estelar, el clan triple mordida (no se me ocurrieron mejores nombres jeje) y el clan dragón oscuro, los cuales "misteriosamente" son los más fuertes de los 27 clanes puros que habían, pero la guerra no habría terminado si no habría sido gracias a la rubia pequeña que en esos meses un descontrol, inesperado de ella, pusiera fin a esta masacre con más muertes de impuros.

Haciendo de ese día soleado un oscuro hecho que retomara esencia de festejo de que los Heartphilia siempre reinaran por su poder, fuerza, belleza, etc. En un conmemorable día

Un año después

Pero la rubia pequeña no se esperaba para nada esto

-Otosa que es lo que puedo yo en ayudarlo –respondió una rubia pequeña muy fría y cortante

-""Desde la muerte de su madre a estado así y a la única persona que le regala sonrisas es a su hermana Michelle no me queda de otra"" –pensó Jude –Hija…subimase…pero no tengo otra opción –dijo Jude sacando una pulsera y recitando un conjuro donde un sello apareció debajo de la pequeña Heartphilia de unos 7 años –ri chi nu ko ran ¡shanzekra! Y sin más la pequeña Heartphilia quedo paralizada por el conjuro

-¡OTOSA! ¡PORQUE! ¡NO LO HAGAS! ¡NO ME MERESCO ESTO! ¡MICHELLE, KITOMY! ¡AYUDENME! –Grito la niña mientras lloraba

-Es por tu propio bien hija…te quiero mucho…y l-lo sa-bes –dijo llorando Jude mientras se asercaba a ella –por favor cuando de-despiertes aprende sobre lo que es una vida humana.

Y sin más su otosa le puso la pulsera y quedo en un sueño profundo donde lo único que alcanzo a oír fueron los gritos de su hermana y su perro que fueron

-¡GUAUUUU! ¡AUUUUUU! –Lloraba el perrito

-¡LUCY-NEE CHAN! ¡NOOOO! ¡PORFAVOR!

-""Perdónenme Michelle, Kitomy, Lucy es por tu bien ya que Michelle ya sabe el significado de esto pero por favor entiéndelo no ensuciaras tus manos otra vez después de esto"" –pensó Jude antes de poner a su hija en una capsula de sueño ya que no despertara por un buen tiempo

-¡LUUUUUCYYYYYYYY! –Y con eso se escucho el último grito de su hermana, acompañado con aullasos por parte de Kitomy, de esa voz que la nombrada Lucy no recordara hasta que el día llegue

_Continuara…_


	4. Capitulo 4: una carta y codigo creado

**Etto... -me escondo debajo de las piernas de mi nii-chan- ¡NO ME MATEN! pero si quieren saber las escusas de lo que me paso esta al fial del capitulo pero de verdad ¡GOMENASAI! -digo todo esto llorando**

* * *

Capitulo 4: la carta y la invención codigal

Año 790

Apareciendo de la nada una sombra siendo acompañada por una silueta canina llegaban a un gremio que esta en el campo, a las afueras de magnolia, esa persona hablaba con el encargado de ese gremio diciendo que pronto volverían a casa todas esas personas mientras que el dueño decía que no volverían.

-Estas loca chica nuestros nakamas ya no volverán están mu-muertos –dijo un hombre viejo a la chica desconocida, diciendo la ultima palabra con voz quebradiza

-No, no lo estoy solo se que volverán pero no estoy segura que para cuando vuelvan podre darle esto a la señorita Heartphilia –dijo la silueta con una voz femenina y a la vez entregándole 3 cartas al hombre viejo –La de color verde es para el maestro del gremio no usted si no el otro maestro, la de color violeta es para todos los que están en el gremio pero asegurese de abrir esa carta cuando vuelvan todos los que faltan y por ultimo la carta de color roja escarlata es para la señorita Heartphilia-dijo ese apellido con deleite, nostalgia, fervor y tristeza –O de lo contrario todos quedaran en un grave peligro por un descontrol de… -mas no pudo terminar la frase ya que apareció un niño no mas alla de 12 años con ropas ligeras un pantalón blanco y suelto, con una camisa de color roja sin botones y abierta y por ultimo con una bufanda de color naranjo; interrumpiendo la conversación diciendo

-Otosa ya es hora de irnos a casa o de lo contrario se va a enojar mi madre con tigo –dijo el niño peli negro con un tono muy frio

-Hai…entonces…-mas no pudo decir nada mas al ver la persona desapareció –pero que diablos…hacia donde se fue esa persona, bueno debo guardar esas cartas porsiacaso –dijo estp mientras entraba al gremio, seguido por el hijo, y guardando las cartas bajo llave –""Pero quien diablos era esa mujer"" –pensó/pregunto el viejo

-Otosa apurate

-Ya voy –y sin mas se fue

Pero esa persona que desapareció de la nada estaba escondida en un callejón oscuro caminando hacia a algún lugar sin rumbo murmurando cosas

-Nee-chan nos veremos pronto….solo espero que en ese momento tengas el hechizo para ayudarte con esto

Y sin mas desapareció con el perro siguiéndole los pasos

791

Estamos viendo a uno de los gremios mas ruidosos de todo fiore festejando (aunque eso lo hacen todos los días) que ganaron los juegos mágicos y vencieron a los dragones y al roge del futuro volviéndolos a sus respectivas épocas.

Y como siempre el gremio esta igual de _"tranquilo"_ como siempre con sillas y mesas voladoras, competencias de "Quien aguanta más bebiendo" por Canna alberona, Elfman presumiendo su hombría, Happy tratando de que Charlie le aceptara el pescado (lo cual no hacia aunque se llevaran bien después da lo que paso en Edoras) y Erza parando las peleas que siempre empiezan siendo provocadas por Natsu y Gray (recibiendo una gran paliza marca Erza yeaaaa); si todo era lo mismo de siempre.

Hasta que cierto mago peli rosa apareció.

-Luuucyyy!... –llego corriendo el peli rosa junto con su fiel amigo exeed Happy –hagamos un chigoto

-Aye –dijo el felino peli celeste

-Pero si hace poco regresamos de un trabajo Natsu –se quejo la rubia –Estoy muy cansada así que mejor mañana Natsu.

-Pero Lucy la misión que hicimos no alcanza para pagar los comestibles

-Aye, ademas Lucy, en 5 dias mas tienes que pagar la renta de tu casa como ultimo plazo o te van a echar a la calle –empezó a decir el felino peli celeste a razonar con la rubia –aparte de eso nosotros tampoco tendremos a donde quedarnos ya que prácticamente…eh? Lucy, Natsu ¡A DONDE SE FUERON! –grito el felino peli celeste al encontrarse solo

-Se fueron a hacer un chigoto cuando estabas a la mitad de tu discurso Happy –dijo una peli blanca

-¡QUEEE! ¡ESPERENME NATSU, LUCY! ¡NO SE VAYAN! –y con eso se fue volando tras ellos

-Ara ara espero que les valla bien en la misión –dijo Mira tras quedarse sola pero…algo la intrigaba se le notaba en la cara de preocupación que puso al verlos salir –porqué tengo este mal presentimiento de que algo pasara

-Mirajane a donde se fue Lucy –pregunto el Master Makarov con algo de preocupación

-eeee…Recién se fue a hacer una misión con Natsu Master ¿por que pregunta? –pregunto Mira (ironico ¿no? Preguntar de pregunta okey perdón por esta intervención aquí les devuelvo la leida)

Mas Makarov no dijo nada tras quedarse helado tras oir eso

-¿Master?, ¿que es lo que le pasa? –pregunto de nuevo Mira

Siguió sin respuesta

-Master

Después de media hora siguiendo insistiendo para saber que es lo que pasaba

-Master… -pregunto otra vez Mira pero esta vez empezando a enojarse y al no obtener respuesta se enfureció mas y grito -¡CARAJO, REACCIONE Y DIGAME DE UNA PUTA VEZ QUE ES LO QUE PASA! –grito Mira muy iracunda y haciendo que todos en el gremio se quedaran frios de miedo y parando de hacer lo que normalmente hacían por el grito y el aura de muerte que disparo Mirajane.

Pero ni con eso reacciono seguía palido como si hubiera visto toda su vida al frente de el y después con algo traumante

Y Mira, con la nada de paciencia que le quedaba se transformo y estuvo a punto de golpearle hasta que el Master logro reaccionar justpo en el ultimo segundo empezó a gritar

-¡TIENE QUE ENCONTRAR A LUCY LO MAS RAPIDO POSIBLE QUE ESTO ES DE VIDA Y MUERTE VALLAN MOCOSOS Y TRAIGANLA DE VUELTA ANTES DE QUE PASE ALGO TERRIBLEMENTE MALO EMPEZAD AHORA! –grito e Master dejando sorprendidos a los del gremio y en especial a Mira que por el grito ya se había tranquilizado y desaciendo su transformación

Después de eso todos salieron corriendo, incluido el Master, buscando a Lucy, Natsu y Happy por todo la ciudad

En la casa de Lucy

-""Carajo cuanto se va a tardar Lucy en vestirse y guardar las cosas en su maleta"" –penso Natsu que estaba sentado arriba de la cama de la rubia –Luceee cuanto mas te vas a tardar

-Al tiro salgo Natsu solo dame 1 minuto mas –""carajo donde deje mi mini falda…mmm…eto…o aquí esta al lado del calefactor"" –listo ya termine Natsu vamos a la misión –dijo la rubia mientras salía del baño

Vestida con una mini falda rosada con una polera que se ajustaba perfectamente a su cuerpo resaltando mas sus atributos y en escote en forma de v pero al parecer le crecieron mas tapando solo menos los pechos de esta pero mostrando un poco mas de lo normal pero gracias a dios aun cumplia su función de ropa, a si y su clásica coleta para el lado que empezó a usar otra vez después de hacer la misión del mago santo, y dejando colgada su toalla en un perchero

-Hai… -mas Natsu no termino de hablar ye que se quedo embobado mirando a la rubia ya que de alguna forma le crecieron sus atributos en unos cuantos minutos mientras se asercaba la media noche

-Natsu ¿te pasa algo? –pregunto la rubia agachándose al lado del mencionado pero sin darse cuenta de que por accidente le dio una muy buena vista de sus atributos

-Natsu se sonrojo mas pero logro responder –h-hai va-vamos a hacer l-la mi-mision –y sin mas se paro bruscamente saliendo de la casa de la rubia.

-¿Qué le pasara?, ¿Tu sabes Happy? –le pregunto la rubia al neko peli-celeste (si no lo había dicho antes Happy ya había llegado cuando Lucy aun se cambiaba de ropa).

-No se, ¡aye! –dijo el neko peli-ceoleste

-Bueno, nos vamos happy –y sin mas salieron de la casa para reunirse con Natsu y con una Happy siendo abrazado en los atributos de la rubia.

-Bueno nos vamos –dijo el peli-rosa con el seño fruncido y pensando –""Neko aprovechador, salte de los pechos de MI Lucy… ¡¿Por qué carajo dije "MI"?! mmmm… lo averiguare mas tarde mientras calmo esta pequeña furia"" –penso un enojado peli-rosa

-Natsu, vamos reacciona –le dijo la rubia al peli-rosa

-mmm –dijo el peli-rosa

-Natsu… -dijo esta vez poniendo una mano adelante del nombrado y agitándola –""Perdon por esto Natsu"" –se aserco a su oído, tomo aire y grito -¡NATSUUUU! –logrando que el peli-rosa reaccionara y se pusiera en pose de pelea diciendo

-¡¿Dónde están los tipos malos?!

-N-no hay tipos malos Natsu –le respondió con una gotita en la nuca

-¿Entonces por que me gritaste en el oído?

-Por que te estoy llamando la atención desde hace rato y no me estabas escuchando –dijo con simpleza la maga rubia

-O….gomene…bueno, vamos que se nos hace tarde –dijo el peli-rosa nervioso mientras se ponían a caminar para llegar a su destino

Mientras tanto en la estación

-Erza ¿los encontraste? –pregunto el master entrando recién a la estacion

-No, se supone que deberían haber llegado hace 5 minutos al la estación –repondio la peli-roja

-mmm…hay que seguir buscando pronto antes de que sea tarde –dijo el master

Desde los bancos de la estación se podía ver la entrada donde una pequeña niña peli-azul oscuro estaba llegando con un neko volador de pelaje blanco volando al lado de ella

-¿los encontraron Erza-san, master? –pregunto la peli-azul obscuro

-No, todavía no Wendy –dijo la maga peli-roja –deberían haber llegado hace… -mas no termino la frase al verse interrumpida por el grito de la neko peli-blanca

-¡Charlie! ¡¿Qué pasa, que viste?! –pregunto la peli-azul obscuro

-¡Master! ¡ya se donde están! –dijo la neko peli-blanca

-¿Dónde? ¡Apurate y dilo! –grito el master

-Estan en el bosque de las afueras de Magnolia

-Vamos si los alcanzamos ahora tendremos a Lucy ahora deben estar terminando de cruzar la ciudad y entrando al bosque, vamos –dijo la peli-roja

En el bosque

-Natsuuuu esta será la ultima vez que iremos a pie a una misión –se quejo una rubia que sin darse cuenta se tropezó con una roca –ademas..KIIIAAAA! –y se cayo rodando cuesta abajo

-Con una gotita de sudor en su nuca el peli-rosa dijo –ten mas cuidado Lucy

-Aye –dijo el neko peli-celeste

-Hai…pero vengan a ver lo que encontré –les dijo la rubia

-Aye –dijeron al unision mientras iban hacia donde la rubia estaba

-Mira es un guardapelo de oro –les dijo la Heartphilia mientras se los mostraba

-Hai, pero ¿no debemos irnos ya para hacer la misión? –pregunto el peli-rosa

-Hai, solo déjame ver que hay adentro –y sin mas lo abrió pero lo que vio la dejo en shock

-Lucy que pas…-mas el neko peli-celeste no dijo nada mas al ver que el guardapelo tenia una foto de la madre de Lucy con su padre, Michelle, un perrito y…ella, si, la mismísima Lucy ahí estaban todos sentados y reunidos en el salón con una sonrisa de alegría pura

La rubia se puso a llorar al ver la imagen de su familia

-Lucy… -dijo el peli-rosa al verla llorar y sin pensarlo la abrazo mientras ella lloraba en el pecho del peli-rosa y con un neko peli-celeste muy triste por ver a su amiga llorar desgarradoramente –ya Lucy tranquila ¿que te parece si vamos mañana a hacer la misión? –le dijo el peli-rosa meciéndola mientras la trataba de calmar

-Ha-hai –y sin mas se devolvieron a Magnolia no sin antes de guardar el guardapelo

-Oe Lucy no sabias que tenias un perro –dijo el peli-rosa para cambiar le el tema de conversación y para distraerla

-De hecho ahora que lo dices Natsu yo no recuerdo a ningún perrito en mi infancia ni siquiera a Michelle que se supone que ella mi pequeña hermana menor que me regalaron mis padres –dijo la rubia distrayéndose por el comentario de Natsu sobre su pasado –¿Por qué será que no puedo recordar los 7 años i medio de mi infancia? Siempre me lo e preguntado y el porque llevo estas dos pulseras de las cuales nunca me las e quitado por las u-ultimas pala-bras de mi ma-madre –dijo esto ultimo con la voz quebradiza

-Tranquila Luce quisas no es tan importante y por eso no te acuerdas –le repondio el peli-rosa con una sonrisa dando le valor a la rubia

-Hai, arigatou Natsu, Happy, por estar conmigo siempre –les dijo la rubia con una sonrisa y lagrimas cayéndole de sus ojos

-bueno volvamos a casa –dijo el peli-rosa

-Aye

1 hora después de que se fueran Natsu, Lucy y Happy

-Aquí fue donde los vi recogiendo un guardapelo y su imagen llorando mientras era abrazado por Natsu –dijo Charlie

-¿Charlie puedes ver si ya salieron del bosque? ¡onegai! –pregunto la peli-azul obscuro

-Lo intentare –y sin mas se concentró para ver hacia donde se fueron Natsu, Lucy y Happy –mmm… me du-duele la cabe-za li-listo ya lo tengo

-¿Dónde están? –pregunto la peli-roja

-Están en casa de Lucy al parecer van a hacer la misión mañana –respondio la neko peli-blanca

-Muy bien vamos –dijo la peli-roja

-Espera Erza mejor voy solo yo te mandare a Natsu a si que quédate donde estas, tengo que hablar sobre un tema muy delicado con Lucy y no me hagan preguntas que no te las responderé Erza –dijo el master

-Esta bien –dijo la peli-roja

-Y tu también Wendy júralo

-Hai, juro por mi honor de Dragon Slayer que no le preguntare nada hasta que llegue el momento y también su permiso para hablar sobre este tema desconocido, lo juro –dijo la peli-azul obscuro de un modo tan kawaii, y me refiero a con los ojos cerrados y con las manos juntas como si estuviera rezando

-Muy bien adiós las veré después –y sin mas el master se fue a la dirección de la casa de Lucy

En casa de Lucy:

-Natsuuu, Lucy ya esta despertando –dijo un neko peli-celeste

-mmm…¿Happy? Y donde esta Natsu –dijo una rubia recién despertándose

-Aquí estoy Lucy, al lado tuyo –respondió un peli-rosa que estaba sentado en la punta de la cama de la rubia

-Natsu

-Lucy

En ese instante los dos "compañeros" se quedaron viendo fijamente y un poco sonrojados pero nunca sobra y falta la persona (o en este caso un neko XD) que interrumpa la linda escena

-Se guuuussstan –prununcio su típica frase el neko peli-celeste

Y sin mas los dos apartaron la vista avergonzados

-N-no es verdad –pronuncio con dificultad la rubia

-si, como no –susurro el pequeño neko

-Ha-hai y-ya que Lucy es s-solo mi a-amiga y-y una muy buena amiga –pronuncio el peli-rosa muy avergonzado

-Ci-cierto –respondio otra vez la rubia

-Aye, pero Lucy que aras con el guardapelo de tu madre –pregunto el neko peli-celeste

-No lo se, Happy, no lo se

-Lucy… -mas no alcanzo a terminar lo que iba a decir el neko ya que alguien toco la puerta

Toc-toc-toc se escucho

-¿Quién será?, ire a abrir Luce –dijo el peli-rosa

-Hai –respondio la rubia

Pero en cuanto la abrió no se espero ser echado de la casa por una mano gigante

-¡Aaaaaa! –gritó Natsu al salir volando de la casa por una mano gigante

-¡Natsu! No me dejes –grito el neko mientras lo seguía

-¡Espera Happy, no me dejes! –grito la rubia apunto de salir de la casa

-Lucy tenemos que hablar –dijo una voz

-Eh…¿Q-quien es? –pregunto temerosa le rubia

Y después la silueta que estaba oculta en la sombra del porche se iso presente

-¿Master?, que esta asiendo y ¿por que esta aquí? –pregunto la rubia

-Veras Lucy primero lo primero te explicare de el por que lance a Natsu lejos de aquí y es por que tengo que hablar de algo sumamente importante contigo pero antes me tienes que jurar que no lo revelaras a nadie ni si quiera a Natsu a menos que no te quede otra opción lo juras Lucy Heratphilia…no mejor dicho Lucy de Fairy Tail hada estelar y celestial, lo juras por tu honor de maga de Fairy Tail –termino de decir el Master

-No se que esta pasando pero lo juro Master ya que debe ser importante –acepto la rubia sin saber que esto puede cambiar su vida

-ah –suspiro el Master –bueno, solo no te arrepientas –y sin mas le paso una carta de un rojo escarlata

-¿Una carta?, ¿Qué hago con esto? –pregunto la rubia

-Leerla –dijo el Master como lo mas obvio del mundo –""Se nota que pasar tanto tiempo con Natsu se le a pegado un poco lo denso"" –penso

-Oh cierto –y sin mas la abrió

Y la empezó a leer

Para después quedar en un estado de shock, ya que la carta decía…

_Contiunara_

(No es broma, aun no se acaba el capitulo de hoy pero por si acaso ¡NO ME MATEN! T_T Jajaja XD)

La carta decía lo siguiente

_Hija:_

_Ya debe haber pasado hartos años de que despertaras de tu letargo sueño y yo quisas ya este muerto, ya que una gitana me vio el futuro y me dijo que moriría antes de ver tu reacción de lo que te contare en unas líneas mas Jajaja oerdon por reirme pero es ironico que todo comenzó con una carta y termine en una, bueno hija tu nunca has sido normal y no me refiero a solo lo de la magia si no a muchas cosas mas que tu misma te has dado cuenta antes pero no me lo preguntabas, pero la hora ya a llegado para que sepas toda la verdad, hija querida._

_Seguro que conociste a Michelle, bueno ella no es una muñeca yo la converti en una para que te acompañara siempre pero ella en verdad era y es tu hermana, no de juguete, si no de sangre, ella es un año mayor que tu, Lucy, bueno me desvié del tema, a lo que quiero decir que aparte de ser tu hermana también era y es tu guardiana con el demonio "__zilconires__" la protectora de la ultima hija maldita de la luna y única maldita de la sangre mas pura que jamás haya existido por ser la única de toda la vida existente de ser eclipseana por nacer en el eclipse del festival a honor a los malditos y mas por nacer en media noche justo donde el festival esta orando hacia los dioses malditos, si hija, tu eres la última desendiente del clan rayo estelar, nuestro orgullo de vampiros, se que es sorpresivo pero si eres una vampira y también la heredera al trono vampírico la única que puede poner fin a esa masacre que pronto se desarrollara entre los clanes puros y los impuros, la única que puede unificaros vos habeis nacido como una princesa te eduque como una y ahora recuperarais el trono legítimo que os pertenece_

_Se que aun no me crees y que no habeis mostrado ningún signo alguno de ser vos un vampiro pero es por que antes de sellarte en tu sueño letargo te puse un sello que te aria actuar como una humana con magia común, pero de lo que si te percataste es que tienes los sentidos mas desarrolados que los humanos simples pero no lo suficientemente fuertes como los de un dragon, ya que el sello te impide la utilización de todos tus poderes vampíricos como mágicos, lo de no tener necesidad de sed de sangre es por culpa del sello y según mis cálculos si son exactos tendras un descontrol el dia en que vos te hagais adulta, tendras una sed incontrolable que mataras y chuparas lo primero que veais a la vista y solo recuperaras la cordura cuando ya no tengas mas sed, pero eso demorara ya que no habeis bebido sangre desde los 5 i medio, bueno desde entonces ya estais advertida de lo que pasara, Capricorn esta enterado de todo esto también Acuarius y Cancer pero Capricorn sabe la invension codigal de la ual estara alerta si pasa algo, pero si quereis tenerla tendras que preguntarle a el, ya que es el único que la sabe, el te la dira_

_Hija siempre te eh querido y siempre lo are, nunca supe demostrarlo pero para no dejarte sola todo el tiempo converti a kitomi en un ser inmortal, un perro vampiro el vendrá siempre que necesites ayuda o te sientas sola ya que después de todo es tu mascota y lo de Michelle de cómo volverla a la normalidad eso no lo se lo descubriras por ti misma_

_Te quiere Jude Heartphilia_

_PD: La otra carta que queda es para los miembros de tu gremio pero que no se te olvide el juramento que te iso tu master de no decir nada a menos si la situación lo amerita pero si lo sabe un solo miembro de tu gremio se lo tendras que decir a todos, confía en mi._

-Otosa también te quiero –dijo una rubia llorando desconsoladamente después de lo leído

-Ahora lo entiendes Lucy, del por que siempre te arraptan a ti normalmente y del por que eres diferente –dijo el Master

-Ha-hai Master, pero hay un problema –dijo la rubia

-¿Cuál? –pregunto el Master

-Bueno, vera….

_Contiunara…_

* * *

**Y, les gusto el capitulo? de hoy espero que si ya que me fundi el cerebro en hacerlo y también trate de hacerlo lo mas largo posible; y también les digo esto ¡GOMENASAI! No pensé que me iba a demorar tanto en escribir el capitulo pero n pude escribirlo ya que tenia pruebas y también no me llegaba la inspiración de escribir onegai, subimase; pero no lo ubiera escrito de un ser por el apoyo de nalu1234, Akumy-chan y camila lucy ya que sin ellas no creo que se hubiera logrado hacer el capitulo de hoy las ¡quiero amigas! Y gracias por el apoyo a y estoy en deuda con ustedes si quieren pedirme algo no lo duden.**

**Bueno aquí les dejo algunas preguntas**

**1.-¿Qué es lo que quera decirle Lucy al Master?**

**2.-¿Qué pasara en ese dia del descontrol?**

**3.-¿Y por que soy tan mala como para poder dejarles otra duda planteada? Jijijiji XD**

**Si quieren preguntar algo lo que sea solo dejen un reviw y se los responderé en el otro capitulo que salga, también acepto sugerencias y amenazas de muerte por tardarme tanto en actualizar T_T no me mate!**

**Reviw?**


	5. Capitulo 5: Guardando el secreto

Capitulo 5: Guardando el secreto

_-Ha-hai Master, pero hay un problema –dijo la rubia_

_-¿Cuál? –pregunto el Master_

_-Bueno, vera…._

-…Como no eh tenido ataques de sed no creo que sea necesario todas estas advertencias hasta que el día llegue por lo tanto no tendré para que preocuparme…..-mas la rubia no pudo terminar de decir su discurso ya que el Master la interrumpió

-No, Lucy, no lo entiendes para que te conviertas en adulta falta un mes ya que ese día cumplirás los 18 años pero aparte de eso ya debes empezar a tomar sangre para que tu descontrol sea menor pero, eso no te confirmara cuanto estarás en descontrol… –""_No puedo decirle ahora lo que puede pasar si empieza a tomar sangre antes de que el sello se valla o de lo contrario no querrá hacerlo, mejor que lo descubra por si misma o me lo pregunte más adelante"" _-…de tu sangre pero si te hará que sea mas corto el proceso pero no más fiero, como ya has probado la sangre anteriormente quizás no la encuentre repugnante pero no es seguro, pero también como tu cuerpo está acostumbrado a la alimentación humana lo más probable es que al principio no te sientas bien del todo pero iras recuperando algunos de tus poderes y más fuerza, y quizás…¡perdón quiero decir! Que lo más probable es que te terminaras acostumbrando –""Uf, casi se me escapa"" –pensó un poco alterado el Master, pero no conto que no iba a pasar desapercibido por la rubia

-""Que será lo que me está escondiendo"" –Master, pero que va a pasar yo no tengo colmillos a sí que me resultara totalmente imposible beber sangre y también es otro indicio de que no soy un vampiro… -mas fue interrumpida por el contra argumento del Master

-Pero lo más probable es que también estén sellados tus colmillos por el hechizo pero lo que me conto tu padre en la carta es que antes de que te sellaran, tus colmillos desaparecieron por la falta de sangre que no tomaste desde que termino la batalla, así que la teoría de tu padre es si tu injieres sangre de un ser vivo tus colmillos aparecerán junto con tu… ¡digo! Junto con tu...tu…tu hermosura antigua jajajaja –se rio nervioso el Master –""Chiin casi la embarro otra vez""

-Master –dijo la rubia de una forma muy escalofriante y con un aura negra saliéndole – ¿a que se refiere con hermosura antigua? eh –pregunto la rubia ya con su látigo junto con su espíritu estelar Locke ya convocado y lista para darle una paliza

-El Master trago saliva y dijo –pu-pues di-digo que…que… ¡serás mas hermosa de lo que ya eres mi querida Lucy! jejeje –se rio nervioso el Master

-Locke…puedes quedarte un rato para hablar después si –le pregunto nuestra rubia favorita a su queridísimo espíritu estelar –es para informarte de una noticia ¿hai?

-Hai mi preciosa Lucy y también me quedare para masacrar un poco a nuestro maestro de gremio por decir antes que no eras tan preciosa a como lo eres ahora ¡jajajajaja! ¡Jajajajaja! –dijo el espíritu celestial Leo mientras se reía de forma sádica y apretando los puños contra sus palmas mientras le salía un aura terrorífica a su alrededor

-mmmm está bien –dijo la rubia sin vacilar y con una sonrisa radiante

-""Porque a mí, Kami-sama que hice, que hiceeeee"" –lloraba en su mente el Master

Unas horas después

-O sea que si yo empiezo a salir por la noche a partir de ahora hay un 73% de probabilidad que mi ser verdadero al recibir luz de luna me descontrole solo un poco pero lo suficiente como para llegar a matar a alguien pero a conciencia –pregunto la rubia hacia a un viejito maestro de dicho gremio de hadas todo machucado a golpes mientras bebía el te sentado tranquilamente

-Hai, pero también esta es 17% de probabilidad d que simplemente te desmayes por el intenso dolor que recibirás al ser tocada por la luna ya que mientras estés en modo incompleto por el sello tanto la luna o quizás el sol, ya que todo depende a como fuiste sellada, te quemen y te produzcan dolor tanto físico como psicológico por los recuerdos que tendrás de tu pasado o algunos de humana que desaparecieron porque te borraron la memoria ya que, mira, ¿recuerdas de cómo fueron tu años de edad? –pregunto el Master

-Mmm…ahora que lo menciona solo tengo un vago recuerdo de un chico de pelo plateado que lo estaba curando de algunas heridas y un chico de pelo castaño que me llevaba de la mano y una mansión que no era la mía si no de otra persona pero es lo único que recuerdo, aparte de que no recuerdo sus rostros, pero nunca le eh tomado importancia ya que solo es un sueño

-Si tu lo dices –dijo el Master –pero siguiendo con el tema también está el restante 10% de probabilidad de que no te pase nada y tu as caído hoy en día en ese 10% a sí que deberías estar agradecida, pero con respecto a lo del sol no es seguro si no te hace daño estarás bien entiendes Lucy

-Hai Master

-Master ¿no hay una forma en que mi querida Lucy no se arriesgue a hacer la prueba y desfilar bajo el sol? No quiero que le pase nada –dijo el espíritu Leo

-Gomen, Locke pero yo quiero hacer la pruebas a sí que no te preocupes ¿hai? –le respondió la rubia con una radiante sonrisa y sincera

-Lo intentare

-Arigatou Locke, y también ni una palabra a los del gremio o si no todo se arruinara ya que quiero que el momento sea el indicado no porque se te escapo ¿lo prometes? –le pregunto la rubia a su espíritu celestial

-Lo prometo, Lucy

-Bueno mi trabajo ya está hecho, Lucy buenas noches –se despidió el Master mientras se iba pero no sin pegarle una nalgada a la pobre maga estelar

-Kiaaaa, pervertido –grito la rubia

-Cabrón ya verá –dijo furioso Locke

-Jijijiji sayonara –y se fue corriendo el pervertido Master

-Me las pagara –murmuraba Locke

A la mañana siguiente

-Lucy-sama despierte –le dijo una voz

-Mmm quien…es –pregunto una perezosa rubia

-soy yo Lucy-sama

-Mmm… ¿capricornio?

-Si, tiene que levantarse y rápido para ir al gremio antes de que llegue Natsu-sama

-Okey y arigatou capricornio pero antes de que te vayas me podrías decir ¿Cual es el código? –le pregunto una rubia ya desperezada y sentada en su cama

-Está bien –dijo esto mientras se sentaba al lado de la rubia

-Y bien cual es

-Se llama código ZENTA 5 ese es el código que me advertirá si ya estas fuera de control y tranquila el código se activa solo cuando se nota un cambio drástico en tu sangre

-¿Mi sangre?, ¿a qué te refieres?

-Me refiero a que yo te voy a instala el código ZENTA 5 en tu cuerpo que viajara a la sangre para así estarla vigilando de que no se descontrole y llegue lo más rápido posible y llevarte a un banco de sangre o al mundo celestial mientras se te pasa la transformación pero después te tendremos que llevarte delante de Horu-sama para que te quite el sello y luego donde Tadaske-sama para completar el ritual y así no descanses en paz ya que tu cuerpo no soportara tu lado vampiro así que lo siento Lucy-sama se convertirá en lo que siempre a odiado

-… -mas la rubia no dijo nada tras quedarse en un estado de shock

-¿Lucy-sama? Esta usted bien

-…

-Leo ven te necesito Lucy-sama esta en shock

Y sin más Locke apareció, como de siempre de la nada, en la habitación

-¿Qué ah pasado? –pregunto Locke muy angustiado

-Al parecer nuestra dueña se ah quedado en shock por lo de convertirse en vampiro en el monstruo que ella no quiere ser

-¿QUEE? ¡¿SE LO DIJISTE TODO DE UNA?! ¡SABES LO QUE LE PUEDE CAUSAR DECIRLE ESA HORRIBLE VERDAD A NUESTRA LUCY!

-Lo siento pero lo mío no es mucho el tacto pero a mí también me da mucha pena verla en ese estado ya que ella es nuestra amiga, y aparte de eso se me termino escapando, lo termine diciendo contra mi voluntad

-Gomen me Salí un poco de mis casillas bueno ella siempre se despierta con esto… -dijo mientras se alejaba y decía –Lucy, Natsu vacio tu nevera y Happy está viendo tu ropa interior y los dos te dejaron la casa hecha un desastre

Media hora después

En un gremio de magos muy ruidoso y desordenado estaban entrando por la puerta una maga rubia siendo cargada por un cierto mago de fuego peli-rosa mientras esquivaban sillas, mesas, barriles de alcohol vacio, al famoso estríper peli-azul y cierto Dragon Slayer de hierro voladores, mientras el peli-rosa dejaba sentada a la rubia en barra; donde unos segundos más tarde venia llegando un cierto neko peli-azul con un cubo de agua fría y vertiéndola sobre la rubia.

-¡HAPPY, NO LO AGAS QUE NOS VAS A CONDENAR A MUERTE! –grito el peli-rosa a su felino exeed amigo

-Aye, ya es muy tarde, ahora corramos

Los 2 amigos se escondieron detrás de la barra mientras esperaban la explosión por parte de la rubia, que nunca llego.

-¿Porque estoy estoy empapada? Y ¿Qué hago en el gremio?, bueno después lo veo pero tengo la ligera sospecha de saber quién es el causante de mis preguntas –y sin más miro a sus amigos que estaban todavía escondidos detrás de la barra –ah, mejor llamo a Locke para pedirle… -mas no pudo terminar la frase ya que el playboy conocido como Gray Fullbaster llego volando y chocando contra ella y produciendo un silencio sepulcral.

Se veía a la rubia levantándose y sacudiéndose la ropa y con el flequillo cubriéndole el rostro pero no se esperaban esto

-La rubia se agacho donde estaba el peli-azul obscuro y pregunto –Gray ¿Estás bien?

Y haciendo que las personas del gremio entero se cayera de espalda tras la actitud pacífica y preocupada de la rubia demostrada hacia el Fullbaster

-H-hai, estoy bien pero…y ¿Tu? –dijo el peli-azul obscuro _–"" ¿Pero qué mierda le pasa?, ¿No será que le golpee la cabeza muy fuerte por accidente?_"" –oe Lucy, ¿No te golpee la cabeza demasiado fuerte?, o acaso estas enferma

-No –dijo con una sonrisa tan brillante y sincera que a todos les cayó una gota de sudor en sus cabezas y muertos de miedo

-Gray, en el mismo estado que todos dijo -¡¿QUIEN ERES TU Y QUE ISISTE CON NUESTRA LUCY?!, ¡NATSUUUU, ¿ES ELLA LUCY, CIERTO?!

-Claro que lo es su olor no miente pero su humor da miedo o amaneció de un buenísimo humor o por fin sus técnicas de seducir a los hombres sexualmente por fin funcionan

-Aye

-¡CRACK! Se escucho como un buen humor se rompía a mil pedazos

-Natsuuuu –llamo la rubia a su "queridísimo" nakama con una sonrisa muy escalofriante y a la vez tierna pero con un aura muy aterradora

-¿Q-que pasa Lu-Lucy? jajajaja – se rio muy nerviosamente por el susto nuestro amigo peli-rosa

-Puedes venir

-N-no qui-quiero

-Pues si no bienes vendré yo entonces –mas la rubia se acerco muy enojada al peli-rosa dispuesta a matarlo; y para hacerlo hiso esto, lo agarró de su cabellera rosada y lo lanzo contra la pared, saco su látigo y lo empezó a azotar y por ultimo le dio una patada dejándolo O.K. para después sentarse en la barra otra vez

-Lucy-san da miedo –dijo una pequeña peli-azul

-E-eso es porque Na-Natsu hiso enojar a Lu-chan –dijo una peli-celeste

-Ti-tiene más fuerza que yo… ¡ASI SE HACE LUCY, ESTOY MUY ORGULLOSA DE TI! –la felicito la peli-roja

Y, a todo el gremio le resbaló otra gota de sudor

-Ups, creo que me pase un poco –dijo la rubia

-¡UN POQUITO!, ¡UN POQUITO! ¡TE PASASTE MUCHO LUCY MUUUCHO, DEJASTE A NATSU O.K. SOLO POR ESE COMENTARIO Y PARA PEOR ERZA TE FELICITO! –grito el gremio entero

-Me hiso enojar –dijo la rubia muy distraída como si no la importara mientras bebía la Bebida que le trajo Mira –bueno en que estaba a si ¡Ábrete! Puerta del León ¡Locke! –y apareció el peli-naranjo

-Ya, Lucy –saludo el peli-naranjo a la rubia -¿Ya te recuperaste del shock?

-Hai, y ¿tu mandaste a traer a Natsu para que me fuera a buscar? –pregunto la rubia

-Hai, lo hice para ti mi princesa

- Arigatou Locke –le mostro su mejor sonrisa

-N-no es na-da –dijo un poco sonrojado –pero me hubiera gustado traerte yo al gremio –murmuro esto ultimo

¿Nani?

-No, no es nada Jajaja, bueno mi Lady, ¿Para qué me llamaste? –le pregunto el peli-naranjo mientras la besaba la mano; y a la vez causando celos por parte de Natsu, (que ya se había despertado después de la gran paliza XD), al ver a Locke besando la mano de la rubia

-Pues, ¿Podríamos hablar en privado? –le pregunto mientras miraba a la peli-blanca mayor

-Seguro, vengan conmigo

Y sin más la siguieron hasta llegar a un pasillo lleno de puertas, para detenerse en una puerta enorme y roja con confecciones de diamantes y de hierro; mientras que el interior tiene 3 sillones individuales y 3 sillones de los grandes y son de relleno de plumas y son de colores amarillo para el individual, rojo sangre para uno de los grandes, azul esmeralda para uno de los individuales, plateado para el otro individual, el verde fangoso para otro de los grandes y negro para el otro grande y estaban ordenados con los sillones pequeños en una fila mientras que los 3 faltantes estaban delante de ellos dándole la cara; había una alfombra de color blanco, la pared de color gris y el piso de color negro; la pared con cuadros antiguos, cuyos rostros no se podían ver (curioso ¿no?) y era igual con los nombres de los retratos de las personas y con muchas esculturas; la sala era lujosa pero llevado con el estilo II combinado con el siglo de ellos el IX, entraron y se sentaron en cada uno de los sillones, Mira en el plateado Locke el lado suyo pero en el sillón amarillo y Lucy en el rojo sangre

-No sé por qué, pero esta habitación me resulta muy familiar, como si ya la conociera de antes –dijo la rubia pensando en voz alta

-Eso no importa ahora Lucy –dijo medio incomodo el peli-naranjo

-Cierto, ahora antes de que comiences a hablar, ten –le ofreció un baso (de esos de los Mcdonall) con un Líquido dentro que tenía olor a sal y óxido.

-Mira-san, ¿Qué es?

-Solo bébelo –le ordeno la peli-blanca

-Hai –respondió, y se lo empezó a beber –mmm…rico –dijo la rubia, para tomarselo después de un gran sorbete de ese liquido

-¡Quiero mas, onegai! –dijo como una niña de 4 años y con una sonrisa, de la cual colmillos de vampiro tenia sobresaliendo y con ojos rojos, tan brillante

-E-esta bien –le respondió con una sonrisa nerviosa y con una gota de sudor en la nuca

-¡Arigatou!, pero ¿Que es? Mira-san –respondió/pregunto la rubia

-Me pides mas y ni siquiera sabes lo que es –le respondió con un aura deprimente a su alrededor

-Hai –le respondió con una sonrisa

-Lucy, ¿Qué mierda te pasa? –le pregunto Locke

-Bueno, yo…yo…no se solo quiero ocultar mi secreto y pensé que siendo infantil y sonriente nadie lo notaria –dijo la rubia seria y volviendo a como siempre es aparte de el liquido que me diste no se pero empeze a ansiar mas y mas y por un momento algo me controlo lo que vieron hace unos pocos segundos no era yo…estoy muy confundida

-Bueno, bueno no pienses mas en eso, mi princesa –le respondió el peli-naranjo con una sonrisa –pero te tengo una pregunta ¿En verdad no sabias que era el liquido?

-Jejejeje, bueno yo de verdad no lo se –respondió avergonzada la rubia y con un aura deprimente dijo –soy patética

-N-no lo eres de verdad –le respondió el peli-naranjo

-En serio

-Hai –le dijo con una sonrisa

-Eso es verdad no lo eres Lucy –le respondió la peli-blanca con una sonrisa

-Arigatou mina –le respondió con una sonrisa normal, la de ella

-No es nada –le respondieron al unision los dos

-Bueno, pero igual te dire lo que es

-Hai

-Lo que bebiste era sangre

-…No me estas diciendo una mentira ¿cierto? –le pregunto muy…asustada, nerviosa y apunto de un para cardiaco pero muy muy palida

-No, te estoy diciendo la verdad

-Okey, bueno no debería sorprenderme después de ayer –dijo desanimada

-Lucy…tranquila te apoyaremos –le respondió la peli-blanca mientras la abrasaba

-Arigatou Mira –le respondió el abrazo

-Bien –dijo mientras se separaba de ella –le dire al Master que su teoría es correcta

-Que cuando tomo sangre me sale colmillos ¿cierto?

-Hai

-Bueno, puedes retirarte Mira-san…¡PERO QUE MIERDA ME PASA! Yo no puedo darte ordenes ya que somos amigas y no soy tirana

-Tranquila Lucy solo es tu lado vampiro que esta empezando a salir a flote, dime ¿Recuerdas algo, de tu pasado? –le pregunto la peli-blanca

-Bueno… -y cerro los ojos y poniendo una cara de esfuerzo y dolor

-Y, que recuerdas –le pregunto esta vez el peli-naranjo

-E-es difícil…pero…veo…ima-genes de casas de… barro y paja, pero…un bosque…si un bosque y estoy con alguien…me duele la cabeza…y ya no me viene nada mas a la me-mente –respondió jadeando la rubia

-Bueno eso es suficiente no quiero, después de todo, que te enfermes o algo por el estilo, me voy, te traigo mas sangre después, sayonara –y se fue la peli-blanca

-Bueno, Lucy, ahora que estamos solos, ¿Qué me querías preguntar? –le pregunto Locke de repente muy serio y se formo un aura muy tensa alrededor de los dos

-Bueno, veras…

Mientras tanto con el Master

-Adelante –dijo el Master después de escuchar tocar su puerta

Y entro Mirajane para darle el informe sobre Lucy

-Bueno, ¿que me traes Mira? – pregunto el Master

-Bueno, vera, tenemos un grave problema, Lucy a recordado algo, también le gusto la sangre, y mucho, lo que es malo y su teoría a sido comprobada por mas mala suerte

-No me jodas –dijo histérico el Master –""_No puedo tener tanta mala suerte_"".

-Por mala suerte, es verdad –respondió seria la peli-blanca –y para peor sus ojos se le pusieron rojos sangre

-Porque tengo tan mala suerte –dijo en un rincón puesto en cuncliyas y con un aura deprimente a su alrededor

-Ma-Master tranquilícese –le dijo Mira con una gota de sudor al mas y puro estilo anime –Pero ahora explíqueme el porqué sus ojos cambiaron de color –de respondió la peli-blanca seria

-Bueno, veras, cuando empieza a beber sangre, su sed vuelve y se empieza a comportar a solo por instinto, pero aparte de eso la sangre le produce que le salgan sus colmillos y según un mito también se le cambian los ojos del color normal a según el color oficial del clan al que pertenece cuando beben sangre, o cuando tienen hambre, o cuando los controla su instinto y cuando ocupan sus poderes vampíricos y pero vuelven a su color original; pero si es por hambre es hasta que dejen de tenerla, si es por instinto es cuando recobren el sentido, si beben sangre por que si y sin hambre vuelve el color natural de sus ojos después de media hora y si es por ocupar sus poderes vampíricos volverán apenas los dejen de ocuparlos, pero el problema de esta ultima es que gastan no solo energía si no que también magia pero si es un vampiro sin magia gasta sangre por lo tanto se descontrolara por la sed pero los vampiros comunes con magia al gastar su energía y la magia terminara loco y tratara recuperar su energía igual por medio de la sangre, pero eso es por el instinto de supervivencia de un vampiro pero lo normal es no saber lo que va a hacer, ya que los vampiros puros e impuros son muy problemáticos en cambio los otros vampiros faltantes son mas simple, bueno volviendo con el tema es el problema que enfrentamos ahora

-Cual es

-Bueno veras los vampiros son un pocos difíciles cuando se trata de sangre ya que ellos tiene preferencias del tipo de sangre y sentimiento que atormenta a la persona tanto como negativo como positivo pero tiene que atormentar a la persona a un extremo tal de caer en depresión si es un sentimiento negativo y si es positivo tiene que ser un sentimiento de abundancia que dejaría a cualquiera a su alrededor pegado con el sentimiento positivo, todo depende del gusto de sangre; pero el problema no es eso, el problema es que se supone que los vampiros llegan a la adultez a los 17 años, lo que hace que en esa edad ellos se descontrolen para que su instinto busque por ellos su tipo de sangre, pero todo es diferente cuando se trata de un sellado ya que los sellados se vuelven adultos también a los 17 años pero a los 18 es el descontrol, lo que te permite que busques el tipo de sangre que le gusta como tiempo de plazo de un año, pero no muchos lo logra ya que el gusto de los sellados y de los eclipseanos, que son venerados como Dioses, es muy raro entre los vampiros normales pero pueden tomar el tipo de sangre que quieran pero al encontrar su tipo de sangre se descontrolan hasta poder beber su sangre pero si es a tiempo cuando se les pillan antes de que les claven los colmillos a su victima con la sangre y el sentimiento que quieren pueden razonar pero para eso tienen que beber mas sangre para tranquilizarse, pero todo eso depende del auto control del vampiro puro o hijo de la luna para que le pase eso ya que si tiene un auto control muy bien hecho puede soportar la tortura de su garganta y su instinto pero igual no hay que abusar en cambio si es un vampiro con u auto control bajo no soportaría ni si quiera 5 minutos para lanzarse y clavarles los colmillos, pero en ella no se sabe perfectamente como va a salir ya que según la carta y lo ovio alla no alcanzo la adultez todavía por lo cual no se sabe su sangre preferida y el tipo que su cuerpo va a aceptar mas adelante cuando ya sea adulta ya que los vampiros cuando son jóvenes o sellados o hijos de la Luna beben cualquier sangre en cambio los adultos y no sellados vampiros solo beben un tipo de sangre con lo cual se les hace mas difícil la caza o al pedir sangre en el banco de sangre; en resume tenemos que encontrar el tipo de sangre que le gusta Lucy antes de los 18, o sea en un mes, tenemos que apresurarnos y encontrar si no queremos una masacre ya que ella no lo sabe pero es la vampiro mas temible de todo el mundo y si su descontrol es poderoso todos los humanos estamos perdidos –y ahí termino de relatar el Master todo el problema –ah, porque los vampiros son tan complicados –suspiro el Master

-¿Enserio todo eso puede pasar? –pregunto una asustada peli-blanca

-Por mala suerte, es verdad –dijo serio el Master

-Ah –suspiro Mira –bueno aprovechemos este mes para buscar su tipo de sangre, me retiro Master con su permiso, pero tengo que traerle mas sangre a Lucy –dijo esto con una sonrisa y se fue

Pero no se contaba que cierta Dragon Slayer del viento junto su exeed estaba escuchando la charla del Master y Mira

-Al cerrar la puerta la peli-blanca se percato de una presencia -¡¿QUIEN ESTA AHÍ?!

-Y-yo Mi-Mira-san –respondió una asustada peli-azul

-Wendy, ¿Qué haces aquí? –pero algo hiso click en la mente de Mira -¿Qué oiste? -dijo seria

-Por accidente, todo, ¡Pero te prometo que no dire nada!, ¿cierto Charlie?

-Hai, lo prometemos

-Te creeré –le dijo con una sonrisa –pero se lo diré al Master, a Lucy y a Locke, ¿entendido?

-Hai –eh hicieron un saludo militar

-Bueno, sayonara, las veo luego

-Hai

Cuando Mirajane se fue y salió del campo de visión Wendy pregunto

-Charlie ¿Que fue lo que viste cuando paramos aquí?

-Bueno, dejame recordar mmmm…a ya me acorde vi a Lucy corriendo por un bosque con los ojos color rojo sangre y unos colmillos realmente grandes como los de un vampiro y le vi garras, las cuales solo los malditos de la Luna las tienen, después la vi saltar un vacio y ahí se acaba la visión

-¿Qué significa Charlie?

-No lo se pero…

Mientras tanto, en el comedor

-¡Natsuuu! –grito un neko peli-celeste

-¿Qué pasa Happy? –pregunto el peli-rosado empezando a salir de la batalla campal que empezó con Gray

-Lucy no ha vuelto desde hace una hora y quiero dormir y para dormir quiero estar con ella –dijo inocentemente el neko peli-celeste sabiendo que eso cabrearía al peli-rosa

-¡PERO QUE CARAJOS TE PASA AL IRTE A DORMIR SIEMPRE CON LUCY! ¿¡QUE NO TE DAS CUENTA QUE ESTA CON LOCKE HABLANDO NO SE QUE…!? –lo pensó durante unos segundos al saber con quien estaba su rubia y dijo molesto –pensándolo bien, ¡Vamos a buscarla!

-Aye sir

Y sin mas se fueron a la búsqueda de la rubia peeerooooo

5 minutos después

-¡AAAAAAAAA! ¡¿DONDE MIERDA ESTOY?! –grito un perdido peli-rosa

-Creo que nos perdimos, Aye, para la otra hasme caso y ubieras seguido a Mira

-Tsk…bueno, pero no tenia idea que el gremio era mas grande por adentro de cómo se ve por fuera

En resumen estaban en un pasillo lleno de puertas y ya habían entrado a todas excepto a la mas grande y de color rojo y con confecciones de diamantes (si pasaron al lado de ella y no entraron ni captaron el olor de la rubia ni sus voces pero siendo la única debería ser obvio ¿no?, la inteligencia de Natsu ¿verdad? XD); después de horas al fin Natsu encontró su olor

-¡La encontré! –y sin mas el peli-rosa partió corriendo hacia donde le guiaba el aroma

-¡Natsu, espérame! –grito el neko peli-celeste

Corrieron hasta encontrarse con Lucy, Locke y Mira, que esta primera estaba con un baso con un liquido, de olor raro pero muy familiar, bebiéndolo

Se pusieron a escuchar la charla

-¿…A si que aceptas a lo que vas a ser, mi princesa? –le pregunto el peli-naranja

-Bueno…y-yo…yo…no se que decir, ya que en cierta forma quiero aceptar pero algo me dice que no lo haga, además ¿Qué pasara con Gray, Erza, Wendy, todos en el gremio, y en especial a Natsu?, no quiero separarme de el y quedar sola –dijo esto ultimo con lagrimas en los ojos

-…Lo siento, Lucy, pero es la única forma –dijo Locke y la abrazo tiernamente

-A demás, vas a tener a Locke contigo para siempre, un amigo del cual te fiaras siempre cuando nosotros ya no estemos, pero no es que te vayas a casar con el después, ¿o no? –dijo la peli-blanca con una picarona sonrisa en el rostro

-¡Q-que! –se sonrojo furiosamente, tan fuerte que el cabello de Erza no era comparación a con ella, y a la vez mientras se separaba bruscamente de Locke –pe-pero que dices Mira, L-Lo-Locke solo es mi nakama como Gray, Erza, Wendy, tu, Natsu…

Mas Natsu ya no siguió escuchando ya que se fue del lugar bruscamente y enojado

-Natsu –dijo el neko peli-celeste con lastima, mas no fue con el al oir algo interesante en la charla

-…pero para Natsu siempre sere su nakama y aunque lo ame eso no cambiara lo que el siente por mi –dijo tristemente la rubia

-Lucy… -dijo con pena el peli-naranjo por la rubia y por el –""¡Lose!, ¡Se que el corazón de Lucy le pertenece a Natsu!, pero, aun así, duele mucho que sienta esos sentimientos por el aun cuando eh tratado de conquistarla y brindarle mi apoyo pero ella me sigue considerando un nakama quizás uno de los mejores pero, aun asi, duele mucho"" –penso el peli-naranjo mientras como veía que su rubia era abrazada por la peli-blanca

Con Happy

-Aye, Lucy ama a Natsu, tengo que decírselo rápido .y sin mas se fue volando

Con Lucy, Locke y Mira

-Lucy, se que es difícil, pero Natsu es humano y tu la princesa de los vampiros… -pero no concluyo la frase Mira, ya que fue interrumpida

-¡Y el el príncipe de los Dragones!, con mayor debemos estar juntos, para que se unifiquen vampiros y Dragones por mientras

-Lo sabemos, Lucy, pero aunque eso sirva, ¿Que va a pasar contingo o con Natsu mientras va pasando el tiempo?, los Dragones viven 1500 años pero los vampiros la eternidad, ¿que vas a ser cuando muera Natsu?, ya que con la muerte del Legitimo del clan Dragon y para peor el clan de fuego que es el clan que gobierna a los Dragones, se romperá el tratado de paz, Lucy –respondieron Mira y Locke al unision

-A demás –continuo el peli-naranjo –no solo te debes de encargar de 2 razas, si, no, también, de los humanos y de los Zeltarias, pero de lo que hay que preocuparse ahora es que no te descubran ni se den cuenta de que eres la heredera del trono no reclamado de los vampiros

-Pero, ¿Quien me podría descubrir? –en esta época ya nadie cree en los vampiros

-Oh, claro que todavía existen Lucy, que no se te olvide que aun con pocas personas y pruebas necesarias ya se pondría el caos en el mundo –dijo muy serio el peli-naranja

-En los Dragones ¿Todavia quedan cazadores de vampiros? –pregunto la rubia

-si, todavía

-Pero si gobierno con Natsu todo ese problema se ira

-Piensa en el futuro Lucy –le dijo la peli-blanca

-Pero…pero…duele mucho no compartir la vida con la persona a quien amas, ya que yo…y-yo –dijo llorando la rubia mientras por accidente se dejaba guiar por su instinto por accidente y le crecían mas sus colmillos

-Lucy tranquilízate, que aun no posees el auto control a la perfeccion y te puedes volver loca ya que tu sed aun no es saciada por completo –le dijo una nerviosa peli-blanca

-Zindalis, Lepia ¡Atus! –recito un conjuro el espíritu estelar, para ver como ver como la rubia se calmaba y sus colmillos volvían a como estaba antes

-Arigatou Locke, pero no debiste hacerlo ya que ahora esta agotado que apenas te conservas en pie –le agradeció y regaño la rubia mientras le besaba la mejilla al peli-naranja

-Eh…n-no es na-nada –dijo sonrojado el peli-naranjo –y co-como soy u-un espíritu recupe-ro mis energías ra-pido

-Pero igual eso hubiera sido fatal para un humano mejor vuelve a tu mundo Locke

-No puedo

-¿Porque? –pregunto extrañada la rubia

-No antes de que aprendas a guardar o sacar tus colmillos a voluntad si que nada te controle –""Deja de pensar en ese beso en la mejilla que solo fue una muestra de afecto y a la vez actuado a instinto""

-Hai, pero ¿Cómo tu lo sabes?

-Capricornio me paso un libro

-Aaaaa

-Ten

-Arigatou, Locke –y le beso otra vez la mejilla dejándolo mas sonrojado que antes

-Bien tortolitos –dijo la peli-blanca con un aura moe rodeándola al ver la escena de los dos amigos –los dejo, pero antes…ten Lucy –y le ofreció una bandeja con 3 botellas llenas de sangre

-Arigatou, –le sonrio la rubia feliz mientras la abrazaba

-No es nada –le sonrio de vuelta y se fue

Con Natsu y Happy

-""Solo soy su nakama, ¡eso lo se!, pero ¿Por qué me duele tanto que ella lo haya dicho? Y ¿PORQUE CARAJOS ME PONGO A PENSAR EN ESAS TONTERAS?, Y PARA PEOR LO QUE MAS ME MOLESTA ES EL NO SABER EL PORQUE"" –¡AAAAAAAA! ¡¿QUE CARAJOS ME PASA?! –grito el peli-rosa a mitad del gremio y llamando la atención de todos los presentes

-Natsu, ¿Por qué gritas? –pregunto preocupada la peli-blanca menor

-Eh, no, nada, Lisanna, jajajaja –se empezó a reir nerviosamente

-¿Seguro? –inquirio dudosa

-Hai –dijo nervioso por la mirada de "veo tus mentiras" que le dirigía la peli-blanca menor al peli-rosa

-Te creeré –y sin ma se fue para hablar con la maga del agua

-Ah, ¿Qué mierda me pasa? –suspiro el peli-rosa

-¡NATSUUUU! –grito alguien

-¿Nani? –yyyy fue impactado por Happy -¡Auch! ¡¿Qué RAYOS TE PASA HAPPY?!

-Gomen, Natsu, pero te tengo que preguntar 2 cosas importante

-Aye…

-¿y?

-se me olvido la primera ¡Aye!

-y…se cayo de espaldas el peli-rosa –no me hagas perder el tiempo Happy, que tengo cosas mas importantes que hacer –""Como lo de mi dilema mental que siento que voy a explotar""

-¡Entonces te dire la segunda!, ¿Quieres un pescado? –le pregunto Happy

Y esta vez, Natsu no se cayo de espaldas solo si no que también el gremio entero que estaba atento a la conversación pero sin dejar de hacer lo que estaba haciendo antes

-¡POR KAMI-SAMA!, ¡DEJA DE JODERME EL DIA MAS DE LO QUE YA ESTA JODIDO Y DIME DE UNA PUTA VEZ QUE ES LO QUE QUERIAS DECIRME, EN VEZ DE AGARRARME EL PELO Y TOMERME POR IDIOTA! –grito el peli-rosa ya furioso

-Aye –dijo despreocupadamente el neko peli-celeste

-y, entonces, habla –bramo el peli-rosa

-Bueno, ¿te gusta Lucy?

-¡NANI! –grito el peli-rosa totalmente rojo

-No grites, que nos escucharan

-Gomen

-Bueno, ¿y?

-Yo…yo…bueno no lo se

-¡COMO QUE NO LO SABES!

-Vaja la voz, Happy, y me dices a mi que no grite

-Gomenasai, pero igual ¿Cómo que no lo sabes?

-Simplemente no lo se

-Aaaa…bueno, entoces si no lo sabes, no te molestara que Lucy haya estado llorando y Locke la abrazo, ¡Aye!

-Claro que…espera, ¡¿Qué?!

-Aye, Lucy estaba triste y Locke la estaba consolando

-Ese bastardo ¡SOLO YO PUEDO CONSOLAR A LUCY!

Cri, cri, cri, cri, se escucharor lo grillos al ver que todos los del gremio viraban en dirección a Natsu para ver si de verdad era cierto que el peli-rosa recién aceptaba sus sentimientos

-Y-yo…yo, digo, yo…¡SOY EL UNICO QUE PUEDE MOLESTAR A LUCY! jajajajaja –se rio nerviosamente el peli-rosa al ver lo comprometedor que había terminado diciendo

y…todo el gremio se cayó de espalda por ver que sus esperanzas eran inútiles con el mago de fuego y de lo idiota que es, también, por poner también una escusa fuera de contexto

-¡IDIOTA! –grito el gremio entero hacia Natsu

-¡Pero que dije!

-Ah, Natsu, nunca cambias –murmuro la peli-blanca menor

En un lugar desconocido

-Mmmm…tengo…sed –dijo un desconocido de pelo color plateado, corto y liso, (imagínenlo al estilo de Zero de Vampire Knight el pelo XD) mientras estaba acostado debajo de una palmera en algún lugar del desierto –pero por lo menos te vere pronto mi querida Lucy –dijo el desconocido con colmillos saliéndoles por la boca y los ojos de color rojo sangre –asi que, mantén oculto el secreto hasta que llegue yo, ya que tu despertar esta cerca

En otro lugar desconocido

-Pronto te veré nee-chan, pronto, solo espera –dijo otro desconocido pero de pelo color castaño, (con el estilo de Kaname de también de Vampire Knight) –que te recatare de la soledad de tu secreto

El desconocido estaba atravesando un bosque en la noche a una velocidad inhumana, junto con una tormenta eléctrica y con lluvia; cuando de pronto cae un rayo al lado de este susodicho y se le pudo ver brillar los ojos rojo sangre con unos colmillos salidos pero bien grandes

_Contiunara…_

**Los deje con la duda ¿eh?, bueno, en fin, espero que le haya gustado el capitulo de hoy que me esforcé por hacerlo cuando me llego la inspiración, pero al parecer la doña "Inspiracion" se tardo un poco, gomenasai, en verdad lo siento XD, pero para que me llegara tuve que ver algunos animes sobre vampiros, y que de verdad se los recomiendo (pero lo mas seguro es que lo conozcan ya que son muy conocidos) son Vampire Knight, Vampire Knight Guillty (que es la segunda temporada de esta serie) y Karin Chibi Vampire (este ultimo es muy bueno pero el único problema es que su opening es muy porno y eso que no le viene para nada a la serie ya que la serie pasa muy pocas vecese que ven a Karin en ese estado la verdad creo que fue solo una vez, bueno pero la canción es genial, según yo jeje pero de verdad se los recomiendo) a y otra cosa, se que me demore otra vez con subir ****"Otra vez"**** el capitulo pero trato de leer mas fic de vampiros para que me llegue la inspiración y de leer libros sobre ellos y películas (lo cual lo eh echo siempre) y mas animes sobre ellos pero si me quieren matar yo, ¡ME ARRODILLO ANTE SUS PIES Y LES SUPLICO QUE NO ME MATEN ONEGAI! T-T, bueno despido con estas preguntas:**

**-¿Quiénes son los Zeltarias?**

**-¿Cómo consiguió el libro Capricornio?**

**-Natsu es o se hace el idiota? XD**

**-Lisanna, ¿Sigue enamorada de Natsu?**

**-¿Quiénes son esos desconocidos?**

**Bueno los dejo**

**Sayonara**

**PD: Las preguntas que hice puede que no se respondan todas en el capitulo siguiente y si quieren preguntar algo que no hayan entendido déjenme un mensaje y se los responderé, ¿hai? ;)**

**Beln-chan fuera; paz**

**Reviw? ;) **


End file.
